


Random amusement

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Starco [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Destroying the magic, Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, Evil star butterfly AU, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hanging Out, Mewberty Star, one shots, random amusement, season one to four, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I love starco! Don’t judge me





	1. Starco

**Author's Note:**

> I love starco! Don’t judge me

Marco walks into the living room to see star laying on the couch.

 

“What are you doing?” Marco questions star.

“Thinking.”

 

“Umm Marco what would happen if I mixed root beer and mentos in my mouth?”

 

“Star, you’re no longer allowed to use the coffees machine.”

 

••••••••••••

Star butterfly plays video games for the first time.

 

Marco playing Skyrim.

 

“Hey Marco, can I join?”

 

“Umm this may be a little advanced for you....

 

Star beats the game under 7 hours leaving Marco shocked and confused.

 

••••••••

“I’m the most responsible person ever!”

“Star, you literally set the kitchen and your entire kingdom on fire!”

“Yes and I take responsibility for that.”

 

••••••••

 

Marco sleeping in on a Saturday....until star ran in.

 

“Marco!”

 

“....what!”

 

“I found a kittens!”

 

*Meowing*

 

“Wait Star! I’m allergic to cats, please take them back!

 

* star sadly walks away with the kittens in arms as the laser puppies follow*

 

Star comes back from the cat shelter, only to be surprise with a small party of friends celebrating friendships Thursday.


	2. Mewberty round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mewberty Star is amusing to write for

A ordinary day of high school for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly....until the cops and the FBI showed up because of a giant purple butterfly terrorized male students.

•••••••••••••

 

Marcos struggled for a while, succeeding in freeing his hand. But eventually the screams coming from the field got to his head, and he laid back. "When will it wear off this time? He muttered to himself.

What if it didn't?

"No!" Marco shouted, jolting awake with a snap. "I can't let Star be this way! I gotta save her!"

 

With one jerk, Marco summoned all his strength and ripped through the purple flood. He jumped to his feet and raced down the hall, heading to the bleachers he had been sitting in just thirty minutes earlier.

When Marco got to the football field, it was deathly quiet, the sky covered in dark clouds, vines creeping across the grass. Faint moans came from further into the field. Marco jolted and ran in that direction, fearing the worst. And it was the worst.

 

Mewberty Star had trapped the entire male student body in a huge ball of vines. It sent shivers down Marco's spine, seeing the hands clawing for escape.

He shook it off. "STAR! COME OUT NOW!" Marco shouted at the sky.

 

( boys screaming )

 

A distant rumble sounded, coming closer until Marco could see those pink hearts floating in the clouds. "Ironic, isn't it, Boy?~" The monster butterfly hisses.

"Stop this Star! You like everyone, so let them go!" Marco tried to argue.

 

“I like everyone silly boy, so why not keep them with me, silly Boy?~"

"Because it's wrong! And I know you're better than that Star! So QUIT IT!"

 

( silence )

 

The purple vines collapsed, releasing hundreds of male students onto the grass, each grumbling, moaning and quickly running away from the school.

 

But more importantly, where was Star?

 

Marco quickly shielded himself when the purple blast came shooting from the sky, exploding in a pile of hearts. Recovering from the blast, he shouted and sprinted over to the crash site.

 

"Star?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Marco heart lept. "STAR!" He pulled the young girl to her feet and gave her a huge hug. "I thought it would never end!"

 

"Me neither." Star confessed blushing.


	3. Wedding to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starco wedding 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m not good at weddings but I’ll try my best

At moment everyone took their seats as the royal wedding priest stepped forward clearing his voice. I don't think either me..or Star really head a bit of what he was saying, our eyes fixed on each other as we gently held each other's hands. After being together for years, we didn't need to tell a thing to know what the other was thinking.  
Both of us could hardly believe we were here, it all seemed so dreamlike for both of us. Though when it did come time to say our vows as the preacher snapped us from our trance. We both giggled before I pulled Star's hands close to my heart.

 

 

"Star Butterfly, I promise to stay by your side in times of peace or danger, sickness or health, happiness or woes, as your loyal king, as your loving husband, as most trusted confidant and advisor. To go clubbing with you even when I'm too tired, to share my late night nachos, but most importantly to be your very best friend forever as long as we both live.

Star wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled giving me a small laugh.

 

"And I Marco, Promise to be your loving wife and loyal queen, in times of peace or danger, sickness or health, happiness or woes. To cause trouble for you, to drag you out partying, to be the best, rebel magic queen I can for you, and be your very best friend forever..as long as we both live." Star took my hand holding it to her cheek as I smiled, both of us in tears as we smiled.

 

"Do you Marco of house Diaz, take Princess Star Butterfly to be bonded as your loving Queen?"

"I do."

"Do you Princess Star Butterfly, take Marco of house Diaz to be your loyal King and rule by your side for the rest of days?"

"I do."

We both looked up as Moon and River approached both carrying small rings as they handed each of us one of them. "As King and Queen, we make and pass these rings to you in the hopes you will carry the future of our kingdom with them." Moon smiled looking over at River who was finding it hard to fight back his tears. I lifted Star's hand, gently sliding the golden ring on it as she took mine, sliding hers on as well.

 

 

"And with that, by the powers of our kingdom, I now pronounce you King and Queen of Mewni, long live the King and Queen!" As he finished the halls burst with cheer as the citizens applauded us both in joy. I looked deep into Star's eyes as she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck before pulling me down into a deep kiss. After an intense moment, we broke away resting our foreheads together as we laughed.

 

••••••••••••

As the wedding went on Everyone joined us as we began the festivities. First came the feast, everyone in the kingdom enjoyed meats and corn that everyone had gathered and shared. Then we cut the massive wedding cake that was made for us, though we ended up smashing most of it onto ourselves as we laughed.

Then came the dancing, Star and I had the honors of the first dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season four might.....not end like this, but maybe something different?


	4. Destroying the magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a star vs The Forces Of Evil movie!

Destroying the magic...was a crazy idea.

 

I tried to do it myself while Marco fought Tom, when my mom, eclipsa and baby meteora shows up to help.

 

Suddenly as the progress started, the spirits of the old queens came to our aid to destroying the magic.

 

Everything was black and ruined. Marco and I had to go our separate ways and we both ended up trying to figure something out.

 

 

A miracle happened on one sunrise morning, both Mewni and earth were joined together.

 

Friends, Family and new traditions can finally coexist  
Thanks to two teenagers from different worlds. 

 

What will happen next is a exciting mystery called life.


	5. Evil star is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m highly thinking about writing a evil star butterfly AU where Marco never meets the original star and instead meets dark star.

Though, as the 13 hours of the child's birth came and went, Moon found herself tiredly ogling the ceeling to her room. Rough blankets were sprewn across her, sweat trickled from her forehead as the old medic came with her baby. With not much of a word, he smiled and left the room.

Moon saw her husband creep in not a minute later. He excitedly ran toward the bed and together the two glanced at the child.

She was the smallest little thing, with a sprout of bright blonde hair. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she murmured babbles as her face twisted in a frown. 

 

"Looks like she'll be like her old man. Fighting runs in the family blood ." River announced quietly, his eyes prideful. Moon smiled at him and dipped her gaze toward her daughter, the bright yellow hair sparking a name for her.

"May we call her Star? I feel like it'll very well suit her." She told River.

He grinned at her after his thoughts cleared, "Of course. She'll be a bright ball of pure energy." He joked, smilingly.

••••••••

 

Oh what fools they were to give star the wand early and train her in the ways of magic.....that suddenly turned into dark intentions.

Unknowingly to them for 13 years young star butterfly was plotting a evil plot such as framing some innocent monsters “to kill her parents and Glossaryck.”

 

As for everyone else...they would be forced to obey and now the only thing missing is a king to rule by her side,   
And she knew exactly where to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out these guys.
> 
> Also want to thank chachingmel123 (who wrote 'Dark Prince Marco) 
> 
> Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Dark Promises by robertkellett


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone loves this chapter

A baby’s first cry echoed through the delivery room. Star, let out a sigh of joy as the birth was over, her child’s scream being the most beautiful thing she had ever hurt. Marco stood beside her, beaming with pride as the doctors revealed that it was a girl. Yes, they had a daughter!

 

The nurse cut the cord, and then quickly disappeared out of the room the clean the newborn, giving the new parents some time to adjust. From now on, they had a baby.

 

“You did great Star.”

 

“Yes Marco, today our little princess is born. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

He nodded.

 

“And neither could I. I can’t wait until we get to see her properly.”

 

Before Marco finished the sentence, the nurse walked back into the room, holding a now clean baby, before gently placing her into Star’s arms. 

The was a copy of Marco’s same skin tone, same fluffy hair as star and same brown eyes, and crescent moon marks on her cheeks. 

 

“Marco, she has your eyes.” star said, letting out a tired laugh.

 

“What a minute! Crescent moons didn’t you destroy the magic?” Marco quietly says.

 

“Well I guess we’ll have to wait and see what the future holds.”

 

“Yeah true, let’s call her Emily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m guessing star and Marco would have a girl first


	7. Not from around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco first meets star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed with this song

“You mean you’re not from around here?” Marco asks star.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Like not...even earth?” Marco comments punching one of ludo’s monsters.

 

“Nope.” Star replies beating up Ludo.

 

“Wow...that’s just, wow!”

 

“Yep.”

 

———-

 

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from round here,  
I'm from another dimension.

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo!  
Yea-ah!

 

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!  
It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from round here,

I'm from another dimension!

**Author's Note:**

> More adorableness coming


End file.
